The dream
by vkookismyjam
Summary: It begins with a dream...and finally our douche bags realize things...Sorry i suck at summary...hopefully the story would be nice...


There was huge noise,Dan had fallen off his bed overturning the little side desk as he fell heart was beating fast and he was completely covered in sweat.

"Dan buddy are you okay..."Marucho asked his voice sounded concerned.

"Hmmmm..."he said rubbing the back of his head gingerly.

Alice, Julie and Runo had come rushing into the room , the noise that he had made while falling down had woken every one up.

"Dan are you fine..." Alice asked helping him up.

"Was it a nightmare... something really scary..."Julie asked torn between sympathy and amusement.

He looked at the crowd of concerned and sleepy faces."It wasn't a nightmare...but it was scary..."he took a deep breath and cupped his face in his hands trying to forget what he'd just seen."So what was it all about..." Runo asked siting on the foot of his bed looking at him stared at her for a while,his lips curved into a frown and he jumped out of his bed and almost ran out of the door.

"That's what I call "super-gallactically" weird..."Julie laughed. "He ran off ...as if he'd seen a ghost..." Shun exclaimed."Shun's calling you a ghost Runie..." Marucho snickered only to get a death glare by the blue-haired girl and a tight whack on his butts by Shun.

"Come on.. now that every one is awake...thanks to Dan...get washed and come down for breakfast.."Julie announced and strode out of the room the others followed her .

"Could you pass that salt.."Marucho said . Julie handed it over to him "Hey! Dan good morning... you are late..."she smiled.

"What.. oh!..sorry...I mean I was trying to straighten myself up after that fall..." he said looking for an empty his dismay all were occupied except the one next to had an extreme wish to skip the breakfast but he was too hungry to do sat himself down and took a plate,he ate his food quickly not looking up , he was too messed up to speak.

"Dan are you fine..."Alice asked.

Dan looked up,only to find six pairs of curious eyes looking weirdly at him."Yes I'm fine...why!" he lied.

"Cuz..you're not saying anything...thats totally beyond UNUSUAL..."Shun said

"I'm just too tired to speak...right now.."he said others agreed to him as waking up early in the morning was not his thing and continued went on normally Shun and Alice were busy amongst themselves Marucho was explaining Runo and Julie the scientific benefits of eating lentils and reached out for the last piece of pancake the same time Runo did.

"Hey.. I got that first.."Runo said buckling herself up for a others whispered to each other in low tones.

"Three dollars...I go for Runo"Julie smirked.

"Naaah Dan'll win...I'm on it..."Marucho whispered back placing his bet and keeping his fingers crossed.

There was a long silence which was quite amusing."Okay Runo...you can have it..."Dan smiled and got up to leave."I'm going to bed..." he announced to prevent the lingering walked out of the room leaving the others in a state deep 's mouth was wide open.

"Hah...Runo wins...come on out with your money..."Julie said getting up.

"No way...they didn't even fight...we'd betted on the fight..."Marucho said still not beleiving what had just happened.

"I guess he's just sick or something..."Alice said chewing her lower lip.

"But he's never ...behaved so awkwardly... how can he not fight with Runo...thats not normal.."Shun stated.

"I'll go check..."Runo said getting up.

"Can I come in..." she asked after knocking on his half opened door.

But there was no reply."Dan... are you fine.."she said entering the was lying on his bed , fully dressed , face buried in the pillow.

She walked to him slowly but her foot caught on the crease of a rug and she fell down."Ouch.."she grimaced rubbing her elbow.

"You should be careful..."Dan said rushing to her quickly and helping her up on the bed.

"So what's gotten into you..."she said looking at him while he was still busy checking her elbow.

"Nothing... I'm fine..."he replied still not looking at her.

"Dan..."Runo said reaching out for his face and turning it towards her "are you sure..."she asked looking into his amber coloured eyes. His face in her hands.

"Y-Ya...I-I'm s-sure ..."he stammered and got up hurriedly and stumbled out of the room leaving Runo in a state of confusion.

Dan's P.O.V

I...still can't beleive this is happening to me...

I wish I never had that dream...It's driving me crazy...but it can't be true...it just can't be true...

I shouldn't have freaked out...the Dan before the dream wouldn't have freaked out...

I took in a deep and act normal...was all i repeated again and again in my head.

An hour later I met marucho in the kitchen."So how have you been...after helping julie rob me off my three dollars.."he frowned.

"I'm sorry I totally had no idea that you had bet on me...actually I wasn't hungry.."I explained

"Okay...So..."he continued.

"Is this true...that morning dreams get fulfilled..." I asked.

"Science says there is no such thing... but a lot of people do beleive in this junk...but i think that it's completely blatant..."he said "Wait...are you talking about the nightmare you saw this morning...Oh come on Dan!...don't tell me you beleive this stuff..." Marucho groaned.

"No! i don't..."I stated in a ' matter of fact' way " I was just asking...you know generally..." I lied.

Marucho looked at me suspiciously at first but then he beleived me much to my releif.

The night sky looked beautiful , A huge full moon drifted in the wsa trying to maintain his distance from literally everyone that day to escape the frequent " Why are you behaving weirdly?" and "Are you fine.."questions He was thinking too hard "Maybe Marucho was right...maybe I should forget it all..." he said to himself.

"What should you forget?" another question came flying by.

Dan turned around to find Alice walking toward him."Ummm...Uh..." he was trying to work up some answer.

"Dan! ...if you consider me to be your friend you will tell me what's going on.."She stated leaning on the railing looking at him him.

Dan sighed "It'll take some time..." he said

"I'll am waiting..."she said

"A very long 'some-time'..."he stated.

"I'll still be waiting..."she said laughing

"Uh... okay... but I'll need .."he began.

"Was it about...Runo..." she said cutting him off.

Dan almost fell off the railing in shock."So it 'IS' about Runo..now tell me what is it about Runo..."she said helping him down so that he wouldn't fall off the building and break his bones in his sudden fits of shock's and surprise's.

"Okay..."he said slowly trailing his voice.

"Daniel Kuso...answer "Alice snapped.

"I dreamt that IKissedRuno" he said making the last three words very very fast.

"Wait... what! .." she said frowning.

"You saw that you kissed Runo and that is why you were behaving awkwardly the entire day..."she continued as if trying to make herself understand what had just happened.

"Yes.."he sighed.

"And does this mean... that you are feeling weird cuz..you think that you have developed feelings for her.." she asked.

"Hmmm.."he said.

Alice smacked his head lightly and laughed...and laughed... and laughed .

"What's so funny..."Dan asked starting to feel embarrased all over again.

"You are such a big IDIOT... it took you a dream and an entire day of awkward-ness to realize that you like Runo... "She giggled.

"Now... this is getting to complicated..."he said looking at her seriously.

"YOU LOVE RUNO...end of story... "She stated.

"This is not possible...I told you it was just the dream ... the feeling will fizzle out...I'm damn sure"he said nodding his head.

"and I knew it actually everyone did..." she cleared.

"But..."he began hopelessly.

"Why...do you think you fight Runo for silly things every day.." he asked

"because...Umm..Uh I..Uh...well she's so hot-headed and ..."he couldn't think of a better answer.

"Why do you always know whats wrong with her without her telling you.."she said raising an eyebrow

"Look what ever it is.. we've been best-friends since we were in kindergarten.."he said quietly " so I suppose..I know those things".

"See...that explains it...don't you think 17 years are a very very very long time to stay Just ...BEST FRIENDS.."she said.

Dan had no reply.

"I think you should talk to her... and I think...she'll be able to find a solution... to your problem.."she said softly and walked away.

"Talk to Runo...and tell her what... i saw a very romantic dream...and i'm getting crazy about her...are you serious"he said to himself silently and turned back.

A little while later he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Augh!...Alice you know I can't tell Runo..."he said shoving her hand off.

"You can't tell Runo what?"

Dan whisked around, he gasped Runo was there standing right in front of him staring at him with her cerulean eyes and with a puzzled expression on her face.

"I ..I.. need to go.."he said and walked past her only to be dragged back again.

"Dan..What are you hiding from me..."she asked.

"Like why is everyone so damn intrested in what's going on..."he groaned He was fedup of the nagging "Why's and What's and Who's".

"Because...we care..okay...now just tell me what's going on.."she said defiantly.

"I won't...I can't ...why the hell can't you understand.."he said trying to run off.

Runo grabbed his hand and pushed him against the railing pinning him there."You won't go ... until you tell me what's wrong do you understand that !" she said seriously.

That was enough for Dan, he could not take it any more...

"I saw a dream.. I kissed you... in it and ...now I have no idea why...i'm feeling all..."he said staring in her could feel her grip losening she stepped back a little her expressions had suddenly realized that he was a bit too rude and he felt hopelessly lost when he finally realized that telling her the truth would make there friendship suffer...and he did not want that...he couldn't ever imagine a life without her.

"I'm sorry... I mean..I know it's stupid to beleive in a dream..I promise I'll forget it all.. and we'll be back to ju.." but he couldn't complete his sentence. Runo was a bit too close to him .He could feel her hands lingering to his face and before he could actually realize what was going on Runo 's lips were touching was kissing him...RUNO was KISSING him... his stomach was butterflies the beautiful could feel his hands pulling her closers automatically...He lost himself in the moment.

It first was one small kiss... which led to another another...which led to another longer and a more passionate one...

When he let her go finally , he had no idea what he was going to say..he was kind of dazed...

Runo smiled at him sweetly and said "I just glad that you had that dream..." and she wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled her head in his chest Dan smiled and and held her closer...

He could make out the distant "Awwww's and...I knew It... and They look so cute together...". but he was not embarrased, cuz he knew his dream had just turned into reality.


End file.
